


Penguins With Sunburn

by wacomintuos



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: "What's black, white, and red all over?"





	

“What's black, white and red all over?”

Oswald looks up at Ed, an unimpressed look on his face. He knows this one. Of course he knows this one. “A penguin with sunburn,” he replies with a short sigh. 

Ed shakes his head and Oswald raises an eyebrow. “What is it then?” He asks. He really isn't in the mood for jokes, and anyway, he's pretty sure that Ed’s forte is riddles, anyway. 

Ed smiles at him and Oswald just wants him to get on with it. “Do you give up?” He asks. Oswald rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, fine, I give up!”

Ed waits a second and Oswald makes a gesture for him to just spit it out already. “A nun with a spear through her head,” he nods. It takes Oswald a second to visualise it, but he lets out a brief chuckle. 

“My friend, that's _awful.”_ He shakes his head. “I thought terrible jokes weren't your style, anyway?”

“They're not, Mr Penguin,” Ed shrugs. “But you're smiling.” And as much as he'd like to argue, Oswald has to admit that the awful joke has got him to smile just a little.


End file.
